


Not Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His touch burns like fire, and he felt like the very stars you idolized every night. He could burn you up and leave you behind as nothing but a pile of ash, yet he remains, filling the darkness you've guarded so carefully with light you never thought could breach the void of your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a mostly self-indulgent PWP KazuJima, but eventually devolved into some romantic mush toward the end. I mostly wanted to indulge myself in writing for some precious snakes. ;) Explanation of headcanons in the end notes, but not required for the read through! Thanks for giving this a read and hope you enjoy!  
> **Edit; This was written before Sakishima's furigana was revealed, but I don't wanna put it through the program just to fix this, so I'll be leaving this piece with all the old name's glory.

Tongues pressed hot against one another, seeking dominance in the heated kiss, though the victor was always the same. Teeth would clack before the shorter pulled away, gasping for air and moaning loudly as he would grind down against his lover. A hand in pseudo blond hair, curled tight in the dyed tresses for grip, while the other scratched soon to be glaring red marks into tanned flesh. Soon, a crooked thumb reaches up, pressing roughly against kiss swollen lips only to get a bit of a nibble before a soft tongue wraps around it to lubricate it thoroughly.

“Mhnn... Nhhmai...” The thumb slipped free with a quiet pop, the natural blond's swollen lips parting for another pleasured moan as his anticipation had nearly reached its peak. It wasn't long before he was ordered onto his hands and knees on the bed, cyan hues locked on the prize presented to him where he was bent over next to Numai. Sakijima wasn't new to the experience in the slightest, the ace and himself getting touchy before heading back to Sakijima's home to alleviate any frustrations they had accrued with lost chances to get intimate in the locker room wasn't unheard of.

Leaning close enough to get his mouth around the sizable cock, the blond's eyelids flutter shut with a groan as he felt that thumb press inside of himself a bit forcefully. It wasn't enough to tear the tissue ( Sakijima had already masturbated with a fair amount of lube before practice, and plenty was left to make the forceful movement bearable ) and it was just enough of a sting to bring the setter's innards to a boil. It was incredible just how hard and hot Numai's touch alone could absolutely reduce him to in a matter of less than half an hour. “Numai... P-Please...” His voice is a soft whine, the volume of his voice a practiced one to adapt to his ace going without ear plugs he usually needed.

“Just how much do you want it, Sakijima?” Speaking with a sternness that jolted the blond to attention, he lets out a quiet whine, rutting back against the ace's crooked thumb to feel him press more inside. The free fingers of the rest of his hand tease over Sakijima's balls, earning him a mewl that was forced out as quietly as possible. More thrusting against the thumb followed, the blond's cyan hues rolling back as his thumb pulled out to press teasingly against his perineum. After the pseudo blond was confident his setter had suffered enough ( he couldn't allow him to orgasm so fast, after all ) he shifts Sakijima into his lap. “Now... Condom or not, it's up to you, Sakijima.”

“Mm... c-condom, yeah...” He nods weakly, biting at his lower lip in a daze with how Numai had teased him in all the right places. “Don't wanna... clean that in the morning...” After mumbling this, the ace nods, reaching over with practiced ease to grab a condom out of Sakijima's night stand. Offering it to the blond in his lap, the setter immediately sets to opening it without tearing the lubricated latex, humming in content as he shifts back enough to roll it over Numai's dick well enough in his daze. “Please... Numai... I'm so hot...” He mutters against the firm muscle of the ace's neck, and after lining himself up, he slides in with minimal resistance, resulting in Sakijima biting into his shoulder to remain silent.

Once he was fully settled inside of the setter, Numai released a strained breath, feeling himself on the verge of losing control of his body. The very urge to wreck Sakijima and make it impossible for him to walk the next day was high, and very evident in how he gripped Sakijima's hips to the point they bruised. However, he showed self control as he was given the go ahead to start thrusting as he felt the blond's nails latch at his back. As he started to pull the setter down upon himself, eventually he shifted them to lay Sakijima on the bed, allowing for easier thrusts that were angled right against the setter's prostate.

It was then that he could feel teeth biting into his skin as Sakijima's ability to remain quiet was tested once again. They never had to fear Sakijima's parents walking in ( they were away on business more often than not ) but rather Sakijima always did his best to give the ace his silence he preferred so heavily. Of course, Numai was aware of how it was impossible to attain complete silence in these situations, but the setter's efforts were something that turned him on. How he strained himself to remain silent, save for labored breathing, biting into the skin of Numai's shoulder or neck with each threat of screaming out Numai's name-- it was _breathtaking_.

Numai's thrusts eventually picked up pace, skin slapping against skin as the blond in his grasp was buried in his neck and whimpering at a volume that seemed almost impossible for what they were doing in that moment. The pseudo blond drew himself closer to the setter, onyx orbs falling shut now as teeth sunk into the freckled flesh of Sakijima's shoulder. Cyan hues fly open before falling tightly shut, and his orgasm drowns his being in a flash of molten flames, body tensing up and toes curling as his nails drag across Numai's back, voice muffled in the flesh of the ace's neck. Ribbons of semen dress his abdomen and chest as the ace gave a few more thrusts before feeling his own orgasm knot his insides and cause him to grip at Sakijima's hips even more tightly. If they weren't bruised before, they certainly were now.

The two stay like that for a few seconds, orgasms subsiding slowly before there's a sort of numb, tingling satisfaction left behind, bodies rising and falling in labored breaths. Numai's the first to move, aside from Sakijima dropping his arms to his sides as they'd grown limp with the intensity of the orgasm, and he's pulling out just before he's removing the condom and tying it off. Tossing the filled condom in the trashcan under Sakijima's night stand, he turned to notice his setter's voice sounded raspy, as though he'd yelled, and yet... He'd been as quiet as humanly possible the whole session.

“You did good.” The voice is soft, a baritone voice as sweet as molasses in moments such as these. The blond's lips turned upward in a warm smile, before Numai reached over to lift him from the bed he'd been fucked into and carried him to the bath. As they settled into the bathing room together, and Numai drew the water, he heard Sakijima as the blond had recovered his voice.

“Thank you...” The words were still soft, quiet, even almost coming across as cautious. As Numai's gaze settled on the blond's cyan hues, he noticed something there that tugged at his heart strings. Soft hues of onyx turn toward the water before he made sure it was just warm enough, picking Sakijima up to settle with him in the bathtub. “I... I really appreciate it, Numai.” The setter had settled comfortably against the firm chest of the pseudo blond, voice still quiet and holding the slightest rasp to it.

“Don't thank me, it's not that big of a deal.” Numai shrugs uncomfortably, moving to wash Sakijima's skin with a careful, thoughtful touch. He wasn't sure what Sakijima was thanking him for, but he had a feeling it had to do with just giving the blond company in an empty household. He could only imagine how heavy things could grow on someone who seemed to live entirely alone right before university, and even while he was in high school. “It's just a means to an end, yeah?” When silence was all he received in response, he felt the setter's hand ball into a fist against his abdomen, giving him a clue that perhaps he hadn't thought entirely wrong.

“...I won't ask you to stay, if you don't want to.” The voice seemed foreign, coming from Sakijima, and Numai couldn't help looking down, blinking in surprise that the setter would even suggest that. “I... would appreciate it, though...” Not once, as he voiced his thoughts, did Sakijima look up at Numai, and after it seemed he'd finished speaking, Numai brought him close to himself with a heavy sigh. A sigh that seemed to hold defeat and reassurance in one breath, strong arms reinforcing that reassurance. Sakijima's body gave a shiver, then began to tremble, and he breathed _hard_ , trying so hard to keep himself from shattering. All it took was the softest kiss pressed against the top of his head before he did shatter, and he let out a quiet sob before pushing his face against Numai's neck.

They remained in the bath until Sakijima's sobs had subsided, and although the blond had difficulty walking on his own by this time, he thanked the ace for helping him towel down and dry his hair. Numai had eventually lifted Sakijima up bridal style, allowing the blond to rest against him comfortably as he had started to doze off not too long before they were both dried off entirely. Carrying him to his bed, he settled him down, and made certain to pull the covers back enough for them to both lay down in the bed. Turning off the light and turning on Sakijima's stereo, a cd with the sounds of rain and a stream was playing, he adjusted the volume to make it bearable for himself before settling in the bed next to Sakijima.

These instances were never rare, never bizarre, but for the first time, Sakijima had taken Numai by surprise, and although he wasn't required to stay behind and give the setter the company he seemed to be starved of... He remained through the night and morning, waking to help Sakijima out with breakfast and give him company that resulted in allowing him to see how Sakijima's eyes lit up and his lips turned up in delight over not eating alone, and having someone there to listen to him first thing in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that the two only started the sessions as a means to get off and not worry about sexual frustration, due to hormones, but Sakijima is someone who grew up starved of attention and physical affection because his parents never planned on having him, and with their combined salaries they hired someone else to take care of him while they worked and he grew up. Due to this, I feel like he'd be one to ask his teammates or friends if they can hang out quite frequently, and that he's touchy and demands more attention than most. He's not used to having friends due to growing up bullied for his foreign looks and especially for his freckled skin, he grew accustomed to being alone, and when he finally made friends... Well, his attachment to them is almost tenfold that of a usual friendship, but in this situation, he feels something for Numai, but he doesn't want Numai to feel like he's forcing his feelings on him with their friendship and flings.


End file.
